The present disclosure relates to an electricity storage module.
Detection terminals for detecting states of electric cells may be connected to a plurality of the electric cells constituting a battery module (see JP 2013-114956A, for example). Detection electric wires are connected to the detection terminals, and the detection electric wires are connected to a battery ECU, or the like.